Olivia White (Character)
|Age = 17 |Gender = Female |Relationship = In a relationship with In the Extended Version of Lemonade Mouth, Olivia reveals that her and Wen are "dating" during the interview at the end (Possibly just to help Mo cover up her and Scott). |Occupation = Student Musician (Singer) Songwriter |FamConnect = Mother (Deceased) Father (Imprisoned) "Gram" |Affiliations = (Bandmate) (Bandmate) (Bandmate; Boyfriend) (Bandmate) (Bandmate) |FirstApp = }} Olivia White is a fictional character starring in the Disney Channel Original Movie, . She is played by . She is the lead singer and frontman for the band Lemonade Mouth. She is the love interest of Wendell Gifford. Background Olivia appears to have led a disaster-filled life. After having her Mother die and her Father thrown into prison after making some "bad decisions", he now lives with her Grandmother, who, despite being an "old lady", appears very caring towards Olivia. She owned a Cat name Nancy, her Mother's cat that she had before her death, however Nancy died during the events of Lemonade Mouth, leading Olivia to take the day off as a breather day, for losing the last belonging of her Mother. Personality Olivia is generally a shy person, tending to read books rather than socialize with friends, should she have any. Upon meeting the other members of the Band, she began to loosen up, gaining the courage to stand up for what she believed in and even be able to sing publicly on stage. She tends to remain quiet about to her past to anyone she doesn't trust. After warming up to her bandmates (considering them as her family), she reveals that her Father had actually been imprisoned after performing "a few mistakes" since her mother died. Despite this, she remains strong and is always willing to give things a try before jumping to conclusions. She has been shown to muster up some courage after having a Mel's Organic Lemonade. Events Lemonade Mouth Olivia starts out as a "bookworm", hiding in cupboards and various other places so that she can read in peace. However, after gives Olivia a Detention slip, she goes down to the basement to undertake this task. Down in the "new music room", Detention takes place. While runs off to, once again, have a argument with Brenigan about the new Music Room location, Olivia and her "Detention Buddies", Stella, Mo, Charlie and Wen, all perform "Turn Up The Music", a song later revealed to be written by Olivia. Once Ms. Reznik finds out, she urges the five students to form a band, much to their disagreement. The following day, they all agree to give it a shot. After failing to start up a beat a few times, Mo and Charlie decide to leave. Wen then begins playing "Somebody", encouraging Olivia to begin to sing for them and make them rejoin the band. Later on in the film, Wen visits Olivia at her "Gram"'s house, also where she lives. They both show each other some song ideas, including some lyrics that were later used in a song. Once they had sorted out the lyrics, Wen looked into Olivia's eyes and stated that he likes it when she smiles, starting a spark. This is dismissed as they continue to write the new song. As the Halloween Bash approaches, Olivia goes missing while the rest of the band wait backstage. They are soon informed that Olivia ran off looking rather ill and headed for the bathroom. Once in there, Wen attempted to comfort Olivia through the cubicle door and handed her a lemonade to try and help her "feel better". This worked, as they headed out to the stage to perform. Once on the stage, Mudslide Crush, another participating band, began to provoke them, leading "Determinate" to be sung by Olivia, Wen and Stella. After they finished, Stella attempted to start a protest by singing "Here We Go", with the help of Olivia and Wen once more. This was cut short by Brenigan cutting they power on their performance and kicking them out. The following Monday, Brenigan ordered that they no longer participate as a band during school hours, much to the Band's annoyance. However, the pupils of the school had started putting up signs about their band, Lemonade Mouth. Later at Dante's Pizzeria, Stella suggests that they all practice and do gigs at the pizzeria, under Dante's request. They soon accept after preventing Mo from leaving the band once more. A night later that week, Olivia assisted Mo in performing "She's So Gone", a song written specifically to be performed by Mo. The song was a success and raised awareness. Later that week, Olivia refused to turn up for school one day, leading concern for her bandmates. It was revealed that her cat, Nancy, had passed away, leaving Olivia without any memorial items of her Mother. The Band comfort her and begin making pictures in the clouds, and discussing flaws with their family. Olivia makes a snap judgment and blurts out that her father is in prison, much to the shock of everyone. Mo instructs Stella to begin playing "More Than A Band", cheering Olivia up and allowing her to participate. As the band went down with various injuries and colds, Olivia met up with Wen, who had managed to half his eyesight temporarily by dropping a photoframe on his left eye. He begins moaning about his Step-mother-to-be, causing Olivia to call him "ridiculous". Wen storms off angrily, with Olivia stopping him and telling him that at least he has a family. As Wen counter-acts, Olivia turns around shouting "I did it for you!", responding to Wen's question about why she joined the band. This triggered Olivia to lose her voice a mere week before the Rising Star competition. The band were later summoned by Stella to halt the removal of the Lemonade Machine. When Stella gets manhandled by the removal men, the band jump in to help her and are taken in by the police. While in a holding cell, the band begins to fall apart with conflict between everyone except Olivia. They all go silent and unintentionally start using objects to sound out the tune to "Turn Up The Music", renewing their faith in each other. The Rising Star competition arrived, and Olivia and her bandmates still hadn't sorted out their illnesses. Olivia attempted to begin singing "Determinate", but couldn't due to a lack of voice. As Lemonade Mouth began leaving the stage, the audience began singing "Determinate" and quit Mudslide Crush so that he could assist Lemonade Mouth and play the song on his guitar for them. Although the band could not sing, the whole audience sang for them, beginning a revolution in Stella's eyes. Rising Star was not won by Lemonade Mouth. Later, Olivia finally finds the courage to write back to her Father, telling the story of how Lemonade Mouth came to be. She also revealed to him that they were to perform at Madison Square Garden. Time is zoomed forward to Lemonade Mouth performing "Breakthrough" at MSG, along with their new member; Scott. In the extended edition of the film, a interview is done with Lemonade Mouth. The host accidentally reveals to Mo's father that she is in a relationship with Scott. Olivia covers this story up, saying that it is not Mo and Scott, but actually herself and Wen, who eventually agrees. They perform "Livin' On A High Wire", with Olivia being the Main Singer and Mo as the back-up. The Movie then ends. Lemonade Mouth 2 It is assumed Olivia will return in . Songs Performed Gallery OliviaWhitePoster.jpg|Poster BridgetMendler1.jpg| LemonadeMouthBand1.jpg|With the Band TurnUpTheMusic1.jpg|Singing "Turn Up The Music" OliviaSomebody1.png|Singing "Somebody" OliviaPoliceStation1.jpg|At the Police Station OliviaLemonade.jpg|Drinking Lemonade OliviaAndWen1.jpg|Confronting Wen Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lemonade Mouth Category:Lemonade Mouth 2